


No one can find us here

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Barn scene, Kissing, M/M, because it's one of my favourite scenes, lukas likes dicks!, my reading of the barn scene, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: The barn scene in 1x08.





	

Philip is half smiling, mouth pursed to the side, eyes narrowed, as Lukas teases him in his silly pretend attempt at speaking into the FBI phone. Lukas’ eyes glint and he pushes on Philip’s chest, pushes back at his shoulder as if to challenge him.

“Philip was the cabin shooter…”

Philip reacts, quick as a squirrel, snatching the phone from his hands. Lukas laughs – he loves to tease Philip until he retaliates – but then Philip screams something into the thing and ducks away, and Lukas can't let that slide.

“Lukas likes dicks!”

“What??”

Philip's voice is loud and playful and his laugh is happy as he runs away. Lukas chases after him, laughing right back. Philip’s punishment comes when Lukas catches him, and pushes him down on a big hay bale until he's lying flat on his back with a delighted squeak and Lukas is on top of him.

The fire in his belly is already a blaze and Lukas kisses Philip, intense, almost frantic. He doesn't care that they're in the barn and the FBI lady is just outside, he doesn't care that anyone who even popped their head round for half a second would see them, see him holding Philip down and kissing the breath out of him. Philip is kissing back, pushing up and offering his lips, and Lukas thinks his brain isn't working anymore. He just wants, he’s just instinct, all he can hear is his own harsh breathing and all he can feel is the softness of Philip’s mouth, those full lips, the warmth of his body beneath him.   
He only breaks the kiss to grab the phone from Philip’s hands – roughly, those hands need to be free, free so that Philip can hold on to him, and Lukas doesn't want any distractions – and a moment later the stupid thing lands on the hay away from them, Lukas doesn't even care if he loses it.

“Wait. Wait, wait.”

Philip’s murmur is soft, and Lukas almost doesn't hear him at first. When he does, he stops – but it’s a painful feat.

“What?”he asks, almost rolling his eyes- he wants Philip to keep that beautiful mouth shut and let himself be kissed, goddamnit.   
But Philip’s eyes are wide as he looks up at Lukas, so brown and trusting; and so Lukas gives him a smile, and remembers he has to be patient.

“What if that guy is really out there looking for us?”

Philip is still holding on to him, holding on to the sides of his shirt, as he asks his question. It's hushed, a whisper just for Lukas, and like Lukas can actually give him a real answer.  
Lukas doesn't know why Philip is asking now, now that they're alone and safe and hidden and have a professional with a gun protecting them.

“No one can find us here,” Lukas says then, firm.

Philip’s eyes are still wide, still boring into his. Still wanting reassurance.

“How do you know?”

“How do I know?” Lukas scolds – come on, Philip. I told you we are safe. “’Cause only that FBI lady knows where we are, remember?”  
His voice is a little severe, because Philip deserves the reprimand – why are you still worrying now that we’re together and I'm right here with you and I would never let anything happen to you. But Lukas gentles the last word, and tilts his head to rub his nose against Philip’s, tenderly, to get him back in the mood. Come on, baby. We’re safe. Let me kiss you a bit more.

It works, because Philip lets himself be persuaded. “Yeah, okay.” His voice is a breath and Lukas arches over him, breathes back on his lips and teases him with his mouth out of reach just so. Philip’s hand slides up to nudge Lukas’ lips back to his, he's impatient too, and that ignites the fire and pride in Lukas’ belly even more. He kisses Philip, kisses the beautiful boy he has under him, caged between his arms, the boy who's holding on to him for dear life because Lukas’ kisses are so deep, so demanding now. When Philip reaches up into the kiss Lukas’ hand goes into his hair – silky soft, warm, slightly damp with perspiration, Lukas loves his hair, loves grabbing thick locks of it in his fingers and make Philip squeak with the delicious sting of it – and pulls his head down. Stay down; stay here in my arms.   
Philip complies; he's so pliant under him that Lukas thinks he will go insane with everything that Philip makes him feel.

It's out of instinct that Lukas pushes himself down against Philip’s belly. He doesn't even notice almost, not until his pelvis is flush against Philip’s and a spike of pleasure travels up his whole body. He wants to feel that pleasure again and so he gives another thrust, firm and insistent, into the cradle of Philip’s hips until Philip whines into his mouth. Lukas whines back, but that's when he realises what's happening - that's when he realises he doesn't want to stop. He plants his elbows down on the hay at either side of Philip’s head and can just about concentrate on not putting his whole weight on Philip – this feels so good, it feels so good.

The next breath Philip takes into his mouth is almost pained. Lukas frowns into the kiss and slows it down, forces himself to gentle his lips until they're just brushing Philip’s. He wants to keep going but he remembers they're in the open, remembers Kamilah is just outside, remembers there's people who could come in any time. Remembers that's the farthest they've ever gone and that neither has ever done more than that before.

Philip breathes against his lips, and it feels cool on their burning skin.

“We said we were gonna do some homework,” he murmurs. His eyes are still closed.   
Lukas chuckles quietly, rubs the tip of his nose across Philip’s cheekbone, but it's more playful than anything. He breathes out slowly.

“Yeah.”

He wants to kiss Philip, just one more time, just a peck, but he doesn't trust himself to be able to stop. So he just sighs again and pushes up on his arms until he’s sitting back on his heels.  
Philip sits up too. His cheeks are flushed, and his curls are all over the place.

“Fix your hair, you look like a rag doll,” Lukas chides playfully, and Philip laughs, rubs at his mouth shyly.

When they make their way out of the barn, Lukas wants to hold Philip’s hand. He doesn't have the guts to, yet, but he walks really close to him.   
And even though they're not completely out of danger, not yet, he feels happy. He feels really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked this story :)


End file.
